The 125 Quarter Quell
by vvvanessa
Summary: Ever since the rebellion against the Capitol failed, The Hunger Games continued. In the 125th quarter quell, the stakes are higher than ever. People from 13 different stories come together for the 125th Quarter Quell. Rated T for future violence. Please R&R!
1. Epilogue

**Authors note:**** This story is actually a crossover between 13 different stories, not just 2:**

**1. The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins**

**2. 50 Shades of Grey, by E.L. James**

**3. Lord of the Rings, by J.R.R. Tolkien**

**4. Gallagher Girls, by Ally Carter**

**5. Percy Jackson, by Rick Riordan**

**6. The Immortals Series, by Alyson Noël**

**7. Maximum Ride, by James Patterson**

**8. Darkest Powers Trilogy, by Kelley Armstrong**

**9. Uglies, by Scott Westerfeld**

**10. House of Night, by P.C. and Kristin Cast**

**11. Darkness Rising Trilogy, by Kelley Armstong**

**12. Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer**

**13. Harry Potter, by J.K. Rowling**

**I do not own any of the tributes! The only characters I own in this story are the district representatives, the gamemakers, the talk show hosts and President Hunt! :) Please R&R And F&F! **

The Tv buzzed with light as it came on, illuminating the whole room. President Hunt's face filled the screen, and his booming voice filled the room as he announced the twist for this years hunger games. "Grettings, citizens of Panem!" he began, "As you all know, this year is the quarter quell!" He pulled out a box of papers- past and future quarter quell twists that had been written when the hunger games were created.

He rummaged through the papers, until he found the one that said "125" on it. "Ah, here it is. Now, let's see what the quarter quell shall be.. about this year." he opened up the paper. "For the 125 quarter quell, anyone of any age can go into the hunger games to remind rebels that no matter how old or how young you are, rebels need to be punished and can't count on the capitol to keep them safe! Well I'm going to add onto that a bit, no one under the age of 4 in these games." Just as he said that, a small piece of paper fell out of the envelope and started floating to the ground.

"What's this?" he said as he snatched the paper out of the air. "Huh, an extra twist! It says here, that not only will anyone of any age go into the hunger games, but also, oh um, I can't say this, it's about the arena." he said and looked at the someone to his left. He muttered something under his breath, and with that the TV went blank again.


	2. Chapter 1 The Reaping part 1

**Reaping Day- Part 1/4- Districts 1-3**

****_**District 1**_

_**Anastasia Steele's POV**_

I was getting ready for the hunger games, one of my favourite times of the year. Just it wasn't my favourite time this year, as I could actually be reaped. It wasn't 12-18 anymore. It was more like 4- however- old- you- happen- to- be. My boyfriend, Christian Grey and I could actually be reaped. Even though I'm 21 and he's 28, we were in the running because of the quarter quell.

Just as I finished my hair, I heard a knock at the door. I peeked out and saw Christian, my boyfriend, standing there. He was wearing a nice black tuxedo, and a white, silk tie. He saw me peeking out the window, and before I could duck, he waved and pointed at the door.

I opened the door and gave him a hug. "So you ready to head over to the square?" he asked. I shook my head and went to go finish getting ready.

"Anastasia, the reaping's in 10 minutes!" I quickly threw on my pink, knee length silk dress without even looking at the yellow one I was trying to decide between and we walked over, hand- in- hand.

When we got there, President Hunt was just starting the speech he says every year. I went to join the girls my age, as Christian did the same. I listened attentively, as I do every year. Oh how I love this story!

After the first rebellion, what used to be North America now laid Panem. Made up of 13 districts. But, after the rebellion finished, there only lay 12 districts, the 13th obliterated. Whatever that means.

Then, after the 74th hunger games, there were two victors, Katniss and Peeta. They pretended to be star-crossed lovers and held out berries to commit suicide. She couldn't live in district 12 without Peeta, blah blah blah. After the 75 quarter quell, when previous victors had to go into the hunger games, Katniss blew up the arena with one of her arrows, and the second rebellion began.

District 13 turned out to be still there, and that's where the rebellion took place. Her little sister was killed, and as she was supposed to kill President Snow, our previous president, President Coin killed her and the rebellion failed. The hunger games continued.

Our district representative for the reaping, Linda Hendworth, stood up and walked over to the 2 bowls- one for boys, one for girls. This year however, the bowls were overly stuffed since almost everyone could be picked. "Hello district 1!" she began, way too perky, her brown straight up hair bouncing all over the place. "Let us began! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she walked over to the girls bowl. "Ladies, the tribute for district 1 is:"

My heart stopped when she said the name.

"Anastasia Steele!"

All the girls in my age group made a clear path for me to get out. I knew there was a huge smile plastered on my face. I was never picked when I was the right age, now I was the wrong age and I was getting picked! I had always wanted to be in the hunger games and now I could be! No doubt Christian would sponsor me and keep me alive.

I took the final steps onto the stage and she walked over to me. "How old are you?"

I was silent for a moment. "I'm 22." I said, with all the courage I could make. My courage was just starting to return, when she reached her hand into the boys bowl. The name she said made me faint inside.

"Christian Grey!"

You could hear gasps and murmurs from the audience, everyone knew we were in love.

"And how old are you?"

Christian and I locked eyes for a moment before he finally spoke, "28."

"Well then. Everyone! Your District 1 tributes!"

When the applause was dying down, and everyone was starting to shuffle out of the courtyard, Linda hurried us off to the Justice building, where we could say bye to our loved ones. The only problem was that my only loved one was coming with me.

* * *

_**District 2**_

_**Frodo Baggin's POV**_

I sat on my bed as I finished putting on my shoes to walk over to the courtyard where the reaping takes place. As I joined the other guys my age, I waited for President Hunt's speech to finish. I always zone out during his speech.

Our district representative took her place at the microphone. "Hello, hello!" she said in her thick what I think is Italian accent. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

She walked over to the girls bowl, stuck her hand in and pulled out a name.

"Éowyn!"

I watched as a girl I recognized, but didn't know very well, walked up to the stage and took her place beside the other lady. Her eyes were watering and she was trying to keep up a brave face, but she looked as if she was about to cry. At least this year it wasn't one of my close friends.

The lady walked over to the guys bowl and I braced myself for her to pull someone out. It wasn't who I expected at all. Nope. I thought it would be someone from my family. But, instead it was a name I knew too well, one I heard every day of my life.

"Frodo Baggins"

I made my face emotionless and walked up to the stage. Even though I wanted to run away and not walk up to that stage, I tried not to show it. Obviously there were no volunteers, and we were rushed off to die.

* * *

_**District 3**_

_**Liz Sutton's POV**_

Me and Cammie were training, practicing our fighting in case either of us was chosen for the hunger games. The reaping was at 7:00 tonight, so we had lots of time. Zach was next to us practicing with Bex. I glanced over to see how they were doing, as Cammie pinned me to the ground.

"Oh come on Liz, you can do better than that!" Cammie said, giggling. She got off of me and I looked over to see Bex had done the same thing to Zach. Zach looked embarrassed, while Bex was laughing like crazy.

"What's going on in here?" no one heard Cammie's mom come in. Everyone stayed silent.

Ms. Morgan took a step toward Cammie. "What's going on Cameron?"

Cammie hesitated for a moment before responding. "We were... practicing." she stuttered, not sure of what she should have said. Her mom thought for a moment. "Girls! And Zach. You know that that is illegal! You are not allowed to train for the hunger games!" Cammie looked at me, eyes pleading for help.

I quickly spoke up, hoping something to say would come to me. "Well... um... we weren't technically training. We were practicing our fighting so were more likely to live if were picked!" everyone added silent agreements. She looked at me for a moment. "Okay. Just stop. I'm going to go get ready for the reaping."

I was confused for a moment. The reaping wasn't for 3 hours! Then on the other hand, everyone has a chance to be picked this year. She probably wants to look her best in case it's her. Bex's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Okay, so now what?"

"Do you guys want to come with me to the market? My mom wants me to get us a nice dinner for when none of us get picked." I asked them. I wasn't for sure none of us would get picked, but I could hope. They all nodded and we all headed off to the market.

. . .

"Are you almost done here? We only have an hour and a half before the reaping starts!" Cammie said, wanting to obviously go get ready. I looked at her, "I'm almost done, it just took a little longer than expected." I said as we lined up to pay.

"Well I'm going to go. My mom wants me to walk over with her." He stated as he turned and walked out of the market. Bex turned to Cammie, "were going over together right?" Cammie nodded.

"I wish Macey wasn't the mayor's daughter, then she could've walked over with us." I said.

Bex nodded, "ya, ever since Mayor Bradbury left for district 1 we haven't even seen Macey."

"Well, now's not the time to dwell on it, we should go back to Cammie's to get ready." I stated as I paid for the food.

. . .

"Hurry up and zip up my dress! We've only got 15 minutes!" I screamed.

Cammie was finishing with her hair, she was putting it in a twirled pony tail. "Chill," she said, trying to calm me down, "we'll get done faster if you don't worry."

Cammie looked amazing. She was wearing an emerald green, knee-length, strapless dress. To top it off, she was wearing a necklace her mom gave her when she was little. "Wow Cammie I love your dress," Bex said, just finishing her hair.

Bex was wearing a flowing, pale yellow dress with her hair in a side braid. She came over to me and finished doing up my blue dress' zipper. Cammie came over and put my hair in a high bun. "Everyone ready to go?" she said, linking arms with us. We nodded and met Cammie's mom at the front door. We walked over to the courtyard where the reaping takes place every year.

. . .

As we got there, dusk was just showering the district with orange light. Bex, Cammie and me all joined President Hunt's face filled the screen as he told us the story of how Panem came to be. The whole courtyard was silent as our district's representative, Pamelie Sentative, stood up and walked over to the girls bowl. "District 3, may the odds be ever in your favor! Now let's began! Your girl tribute is..."

"Elizabeth Sutton!"

Cammie and Bex looked at me, scared, and as I was walking towards the stage I heard two sets footsteps run out into the isle and scream at the exact same time "I volunteer as tribute!" it was Bex and Cammie. I turned around to see them standing there.

They looked at each other, then Bex gave Cammie a little push. "No! I volunteer!"

"No I volunteer!"

"No I volunteer!"

Pamelie stepped in, "which one of you volunteers!?"

Bex and Cammie looked at each other, "Me!" they screamed at the same time. Pamelie looked confused, "well, this has never happened before. Um, you! You are district 3's girl tribute!" she said as she pointed at Cammie. She walked up to the stage, face emotionless, and stood beside Pamelie. "What's your name?" Cammie stuttered, "Cam-m-mer-on Morgan."

"Ah Cameron, how old are you?"

"16."

My heart was beating rapidly. They picked me and Cammie volunteered! She shouldn't of. Now she's going to die in that arena with all the other kids! Well, and adults since anyone can go into the games this year.

Pamelie waltzed over to the guys bowl and stuck her hand in. Please don't be Zach! I thought as she pulled out a piece of paper. And it wasn't Zach

"Zachary Goode."

Okay, I lied it was Zach. I thought saying it wasn't may have meant I dreamed it. But no. It was real. This meant I would probably never see two of my best friends again.

I watched helplessly as no one volunteered for Zach, and Pamelie escorted the two of them into the main building. Why did I have the worst luck ever?

* * *

**Author's Note:**** this is part 1/4 of all the reapings for the Hunger Games. Once you know all of the tributes, I need you to decide who wins by either reviewing or PM me. You choose who you think should win! Person with most votes, wins the games! Fire is allowed, it helps me become a better writer! Please R&R and F&F!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Reaping part 2

**Chapter 2- The Reaping part 2/4**

**_District 4_**

**_Percy Jackson's POV_**

Standing knee-deep in water, I took my trident and got a fish. "Hey look at that Annabeth, I caught one!"

Annabeth looked up from the net she was making. "That's cool Percy. We should go get ready for the reaping now though don't you think?"

I shook my head and met her gaze. "Ugh fine, just let me get one more." She made a tsk tsk sound with her tongue. "That's what you've been saying for the last half an hour."

"OUCH! I cut myself with my trident!"

"There's a bunch of water here, just heal yourself. I don't want you having scrapes for the reaping."

I gave her a mean glare and stepped out of the water. "I'm going scrapes and all!" she didn't say anything the rest of the walk back to our houses.

"Meet me right here before you go." she said, gave me a hug (which she rarely does), and walked in her front door.

I turned around and walked into my front door and greeted my mom. She immediately started babbling. "Where have you been? The reaping starts in an hour! Oh my you're so dirty! What have you been doing!? Have you been hanging out with Annabeth again? I told you to stay away from her, she's dangerous! When are-"

I cut her off, "mom, I get it. You say that every time I get home. I've been fishing." I said and held up my catches. She immediately calmed. "Okay, just go get ready for the reaping."

I waked up to my room and there, sitting on my bed was a dress shirt and pants. Probably from my mom's boyfriend.

Throwing them on, I walked downstairs and went to meet Annabeth. Before my mom could see me, I snuck out the door. Annabeth was waiting in the exact spot she said she would be.

. . .

When we got to the place where the reaping takes place every year, she gave me one last hug (I know, weird) and went to join the kids her age. I saw my mom come in and join the adults.

Because of the whole "anyone of any age" going into the Hunger Games, no matter what your age is, your name is in there once. Unless of course you put your name in more for tesserae, like Annabeth did. Her name was in there 13 times.

When President Hunt finished his speech, the person who does the reaping every year, Kalia Ferenté, took her place at the microphone. "Hello District 4! I welcome you to the reaping for the 125th annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" she stuck her hand into the girls bowl. "Ladies first!"

"Annabeth Chase!"

I heard everyone suck in a breath as Kalia announced the male tribute.

"Percy Jackson!"

I walked out of the cluster of boys and started making my way up to the stage, where Annabeth was waiting. Tears in her eyes, I could tell she was trying to be strong on TV. It was eerily quiet, the way it always was when a 12 or 13 year old was picked. Only this time, it was more quiet than usual when that happens, because two 13 year olds were picked, not just one.

The silence just continued when she asked for volunteers. It got loud again when we left the stage, and were ushered to say goodbye to our friends and family.

* * *

_**District 5**_

_**Ever Bloom's POV**_

I took down the three dresses I took from my mom's closet to choose from for the reaping. Light blue, light pink and a pale baby yellow. While I was trying to choose, my little sister, Riley came in with her dog. Well, her ghost did.

Her and my family were killed by the peacekeepers when they didn't show up for the reaping. The only one of them I still see is Riley. Ever since then though, I've been... something. I don't know what it's called. All I know is I can manifest things, travel to Summerland, know an entire person's life story just by touching them, and hearing people's thoughts.

I turned to Riley "which dress should I wear?"

She looked at both of them then pointed at the blue one. I did my hair in a back braid, drank some of the elixir Damen makes for me, and walked out of the house.

. . .

I hated going to the reaping. There were so many people, and a lot of shoving. This meant a lot of seeing people's life stories. Which I hated.

I finally got into the cluster of my age group girls. I started picking up the same thoughts I picked up every year at the reaping.

_What if I get picked?_

_What if my brother/sister/mom/dad get picked?_

_Oh my god what if I have to go into The Hunger Games and don't make it home, how would my family feel?_

And so on, and so on. Finally, the reaping began, which meant I was one step closer to returning home.

After President Hunt finished the history lecture, Lola McDonnagan , our reaping master as I like to call her walked over to the microphone at center stage. She began in her light British accent, "welcome to the reaping for the District 5 male and female tribute! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she reached her hand into the girl's bowl. Why do the girls always have to go first?

"Ever Bloom!"

I just shrugged and walked up to the stage. I could care less for The Hunger Games. If I made it past the bloodbath, I could just disappear into Summerland and reappear back here at my house. I walked up to the stage.

"Ah there's the lucky tribute! And how old are you dear?"

I shrugged my shoulders and answered "16." I didn't care much. I had no one left to love anyways. Well, except Jude. But I haven't seen him since he moved to District 2 months ago.

Lola stuck her hand into the guys bowl and pulled out a name I didn't recognize at all.

"Damen Auguste!"

The minute I looked into his eyes, I immediately had a sense of recognition. But I had no clue who he was. He also didn't seem to care much he was chosen, and when I tried to get a thought from him, I got... Nothing.

When he came to stand beside me on the stage, his arm brushes against me and I braced for flashbacks. But, none came. I couldn't read anything from him. I didn't know him from anywhere, I'd never met him. He looked strangely familiar though. Before I could have anymore thought, I was being led to my most- likely, very painful death.

* * *

_**District 6**_

_**Maximum Ride's POV **_

None of us in the flock are looking forward to the reaping tomorrow. Especially Angel, since she can be picked this year. I was tucking them into their beds, we did our little hand- tapping ritual that we do every night, when Angel spoke up.

"Max, I'm scared. What if I get picked? I probably won't see any of you guys again!" she said, on the edge of tears.

"Don't worry about it Angel. All of our names are only in there once, none of us will get picked." well, except mine. My name's in there 23 time for tesserae for the flock.

"Yours isn't in there once Max." she stated, reading my thoughts. I hate when she does that and I'm trying to think something privately.

"Okay fine, I admit, mines not in there once, but all of yours are. So don't worry about it. Also, Angel, Nudge and Gazzy? You can't volunteer for anyone. If me, Fang, Iggy or anyone else gets picked, I don't want any of you volunteering. Agreed?"

They all murmured quiet yeahs and I tucked myself into my bed that I had to share with Fang. Our wings bumped a few times before I got settled.

Yup, that's right, we all have wings. We don't know how we got them, or what gave them to us, but all we know is we all have them. No one knows about them, and no one's going to find out.

"Okay guys, try and sleep the best you can tonight, we're going to need all of our energy for tomorrow!" and with that we said our goodnights, and I let sleep overcome me.

. . .

I woke up as bright daylight came in through the window, the smell of eggs in the air. Iggy, even though he's blind, he's the best cook out of all of us.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table where there was already a plate of eggs, pancakes, a waffle and bacon sitting there. Yes we eat a lot I know.

"Good morning." Iggy said, as he flipped a piece of bacon in the pan.

I wonder where he gets all the ingredients for all of this. I quickly responded a "morning" and then dug into my food. The reaping was at noon, and it was 9 now. I was so not looking forward to it. I was almost done my pancakes when the Gasman walked in and swiped a piece of bacon off my plate.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Get your own!"

They both burst into laughter just as Fang walked in, silently like always, gave them a bit of a weird look, (but it was only for a second) and took a seat at the other end of the table. Angel and Nudge also decided to walk in at that moment.

"Hey! What's so funny? What did you guys leave me out of this time? I swear I never get in on the jokes! I'm always either not listening or not here! When is-"

Iggy stopped laughing, "SHUT UP NUDGE!"

I admit it, I love Nudge, I love all of my flock, but man can that girl talk! It's like a motor mouth on that one.

Iggy joined us at the table and we all ate our breakfast in silence, dreading what was to come ahead.

. . .

Ugh! I hate wearing dresses! Another reason why I hate reaping day. You have to dress up nice in case you get picked. I was finishing zipping up my dress, when Nudge came in and did a twirl in hers.

"So what do you think?" she asked me, which was the dumbest thing she could've done. I do not do fashion advice.

She was wearing a pink dress with her white frilly flats (I can't believe I just thought that word, frilly, ugh) and in her hair she had a pink ribbon tied up in a bow.

"You look cute." I said, not sure of what else to say. I didn't need a Nudge-talks-a-lot session right now.

"Cute. CUTE! I want to look pretty! Not cute! Now I need to change everything! I can't look cute for the reaping! What am I going to do! Cute! CUTE! I cannot believe you said I looked-" thank goodness for Angel coming in.

"Oh hi Nudge, you look pretty." she said, with an angelic smile on her face. "See!? Now that's what I'm talking about!" and with that, Nudge stormed out of the room.

Angel was wearing a purple skirt with a white blouse tucked in. Her hair was in two braids on the side. It reminded me of how I learned about Prim.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" I asked her.

"We should head over now, the reaping's going to start in 20 minutes. Everyone's ready."

I walked over to her and gave her a final hug, "don't worry sweeties, your name's only in there once, they won't pick you." we walked to the front door, and together, we made our way to the reaping.

. . .

When we got there, the sun was coming out of hiding as Ella used to say before her, my mom and Dylan moved to The Capitol.

President Hunt made the big speech about how The Hunger Games were created, the first and second rebellion, how Panem came to be, blah blah blah. I don't see why they play this every year, no one listens to it anyways.

After he finished, our past victors made their speeches about... I actually don't know, I'm normally zoned out during their speeches.

Finally, it was time for them to pick the tributes. Our district tribute picker representative, Delilah Garger, walked over to center stage.

"Hello District 6! Happy Hunger Games! It is time to pick your girl and boy tribute! May the odds be ever in your favor!" I hate that saying. It's like the death sentence.

"Let's do the girls first," she giggled, "your girl tribute is..."

Oh _god_.

Oh _please_ no.

Please tell me this is all a dream and that didn't just happen.

Oh _god_ no!

It can't be.

"Angel Ride!"

I was frozen. I watched as my baby was taken up to the stage. Murmurs of disapproval were coming from around me. No one wanted a 6- year- old girl tribute.

Finally, my body unfroze, and before I knew what I was doing, I was pushing my way towards the stage screaming no.

Angel turned around and saw me running towards her. The peacekeepers tried to hold me back, but I flipped them over my head and kept running towards her. I picked her up in my arms. "Oh my god Angel!" I said giving her a hug.

I heard her speaking inside my head.

_Max, you said no volunteering. Please don't do this, everyone's thoughts right now are awful. They're all worried about you not making it back_.

I quickly whispered into her ear, "I understand, but I will not let you go into The Hunger Games, you're only six." I put her down and shouted out before I changed my mind, "I volunteer as tribute." There were a few gasps of surprise, but other than that it was silent.

I made my way up to the stage, and when I got there, Delilah put her arm around me. "So what's your name dear?"

"Maximum Ride."

"So, I'm guessing she was your sister?"

"yes." what else was I supposed to say? No, she's a member of my flock. Yeah, I don't think so.

She took her arm off my shoulders and walked to the boys bowl. "Ladies and gentlemen, you male tribute is..."

"Fang Ride."

MANY gasps in surprise. Brother and sister going into the games together, not good.

Delilah smiled her all-too-perky smile, and fingered the microphone nervously. No one liked a brother/sister relationship in The Hunger Games. I didn't like it either.

"District 6, your Hunger Games tributes, may the odds be ever in their favor!" She ushered us off to the main justice building, where I would have to confront and say bye to Angel and the rest my flock.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Please review and tell me what you ink so far! Hate is my friend, so feel free to write any of that. F&F!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Reaping part 3

**Author's Note****: thankyou so much to all, of you who reviewed! :) here is the third part of the reaping, districts 7-9! Review who you think should win out of the tributes you know so far!**

* * *

**The Reaping part 3/4 districts 7-9**

_**District 7**_

_**Rachelle Rodgers POV**_

I was staring at the wall, when my mom came in. She pushed a scientist looking person right in front of me. Even though it was reaping time, I never got a break from those guys. Apparently I helped them somehow, but I don't remember doing anything.

They were always telling me to do something. I refused once thinking, what could possibly go wrong? Only, then I had no idea what they were capable of.

They made my family starve. To death.

We were about to die, when they came him carrying a box of food. I tried to take it from their hands, when they said, "Will you do what we say?"

I quickly nodded, and they dropped crate after crate of food. Since then I've always done what they've said.

They're the only people who know. The only ones who know about my obsession with fire, and how I can start them. Well, besides my best friend.

The scientists clapped his hands in front of my face, returning my attention.

"As you know, it is time for the reaping. This year, however, I need to ask you to do something." I braced myself for what it was.

He continued, probably pausing for dramatic effect or something. "This year we know for certain that your friend, Chloe Saunders, will be picked for The Hunger Games." -I couldn't help but gasp.

She was my best friend! Me and her could relate, we were both special. She could see ghosts, I could start fires. I have to volunteer for her when she gets chosen. My fires can protect me. Sure, she can raise the dead, but the capitol probably knows that and won't let anything dead be in the arena.

"I know what your thinking. And no. No, just no. She has to compete. No volunteering. You know what we're capable of." And with that, he left the room. Leaving me alone, staring at the wall once again.

. . .

I stood in the courtyard, the reaping place. President Hunt was finishing his speech, and I pushed through the crowd until I got to Chloe. She was going to get reaped and I couldn't do anything about it.

Mandy Moore, our district representative, stood up and took her place at the microphone.

"Welcome welcome! It's reaping time! As you know, we will be choosing one lucky man and one lucky women, to be in this years annual Hunger Games. What you don't know, is who the tributes will be." -well, unless your me- "Now, without further ado, your female tribute!"

She stuck her hand in the glass bowl. I already knew who it was, I just had to be ready to except it.

Mandy opened up the piece of paper and yelled out the name, and even though I knew who it was, I still gasped.

"Chloe Saunders!"

We met eyes for a moment, and I knew that she could tell that I knew she was going to get picked. Her eyes pleaded for help, but unless I want our district bombed like district 12 was, I can't help her.

A pathway cleared for her up to the stage, but she still stood there eyes locked on mine. Her mouth parted, and barely audible, she said two words. "You knew."

Then, she turned around and made her way toward the stage, face expressionless.

I had the urge to volunteer for her, I could protect myself better than she can, but I fought it. She's more likely to die here, if I volunteer.

I let her finish walking up to the stage before I had anymore thoughts. Her eyes were boring into mine, and whenever I looked away, I got dragged back into her stare. It wasn't until Mandy announced the male tribute that I was snapped out of my daze.

"Simon Bae,"

Simon is Chloe's boyfriend, Derek's, adopted brother. Even I knew that Derek would volunteer for him. He wouldn't let Simon get hurt ever.

I waited for Derek's booming voice to fill the courtyard, but no voices piped up. No voices when Mandy asked for volunteers, no voices when Mandy escorted Chloe and Simon into the justice building.

I looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Derek as we exited the courtyard. I didn't see anything. What the hell was going on with him? Where was he?

* * *

**_District 8_**

**_Tally Youngblood's POV_**

I walked into the factory to get my mom for the reaping. She was busy making peacekeeper uniforms. Normally, on reaping day they let the workers out early, but today, District 2 needed a million of the uniforms.

"Mom! It's an hour to reaping day, we have to go!" I said as I grabbed her hand.

She looked at me for a second, then went back to work. Ugghhh! She never listened to me on reaping day, she always went into her own little world.

I walked out of there and headed home to get ready for the reaping.

. . .

As I was buttoning up my blouse, ten minutes until the reaping, guess who showed up? My mom, still it her own little world.

Normally we walked over to the reaping together, but this year, she didn't even know I was there.

I opened the door, kicked my mom's pet chicken out of the way and went to the reaping, no clue of what awaited me.

. . .

By the time I got to the reaping, my friend, Shay, was already in her spot with the sixteen year olds. The Pretties. Since I was still waiting for my sixteenth birthday, I was stuck with the fifteen year olds Uglies.

The minute I stepped into the crowd, everyone parted away from me. Even though they were all ugly also, no one wanted anythings to do with me.

I looked around and saw my mom waiting with her age group. This year, there was way more tension between us since we both had a chance of getting picked.

Gabri Freiser walked up to the bowl, her blue hair bouncing back and forth. Stuck her hand in the girls, while saying her speech about "Happy Hunger Games!" and "May the Odds be ever in your favor!" she was always a huge scatterbrain.

She unfolded the paper, and read out the name.

"Tally Youngblood!"

As I stepped out of the crowd, a tear dripped down my face. Great, now I was going to be known as the weakling in the games.

Everyone was staring at me uncomfortably, no one wanted an Ugly representing their district. Yet, still no one volunteered for me. Figures.

Gabri walked over the guys bowl, while trying to stick her hand in the bowl. Being the scatterbrain, clumsy person that she is, she knocked over the bowl and the glass shattered everywhere.

A little laugh spread over the district, starting from one person, and growing to many. It continued like that until Gabri screamed into the microphone.

"SHUT UP YOU NO GOOD KIDS!"

Everyone was pretty shocked, even me, Gabri has always been more of the quiet type.

She straightened her dress and bent down, picking up a piece of paper off the ground.

Opening up the piece, she read put the name.

"David!"

I guess he didn't write his full name on the piece of paper. Oh wait David! Oh crap not David!

Gabri brought us into the main building, and when David and I met eyes, we were both thinking the same thing, "Why me?"

* * *

**_District 9_**

**_Aphrodite's POV_**

That bitch is stealing my man! Ughhhh! Zoey and him, in an arena? Ya I don't think so. I guess I should go back to the beginning.

. . .

Me, Darius and the nerd herd were sitting on the couch watching President Hunt's announcement over and over again, trying to make sense of it. I was just thinking 'Like hell, just go ask him!' of course I didn't say that out loud though. It was already embarrassing enough being seen with them.

So after we finally 'made sense of it' we got ready for the reaping. Just so know, this is how our 'explanation' went:

* * *

_Shaunee: "Maybe he picked the wrong one?"_

_Aphrodite: "Yes, 'cause it's so hard to pick out a piece of paper."_

_Zoey: "Maybe we don't have to go if we get picked. It would be an unfair advantage since were, you know... Well, except Aphrodite."_

_Aphrodite: "Thanks." (rudely)_

_Damien: "Maybe he just read it wrong and didn't mean what he said?"_

_(everyone goes silent)_

_Everyone: "Oh maybe-"_

_Aphrodite: "Oh for goodness sakes it means that anyone of any age can go into The Hunger Games! End of the freakin' story!" (grabs Darius by the arm and stomps out of room)_

* * *

Darius was helping me do up my pink dress when Zoey walked in wearing her flowing red one. Is she trying to steal my man? Or was she dressing up for Stark? Who knows. Then she spoke up. "Hey ready to go?"

He finished with my dress and nodded to Zoey. I know this might sound like I'm jealous, but screw her looking better than me and getting my man to answer her question! How dare she!

We head out, toward the point where that bitch Zoey will most likely steal my man.

. . .

There we were, standing in the ultimate hell-hole, well besides the arena. Human-Hellmaker, Haliegh Hollands, our district person standing on stage. She sticks her hand into the stupid bowl has she does every freakin' year, and pulled out Zoey. Figures right? She even says her name too cheery!

"Zoey Redbird!" huge grin plastered on her face.

Then, the worst freakin' part happened, Darius got chosen, my warrior, my man! Haliegh said it even more cheerful! It's like she wants me to lost my man!

Darius and Zoey looked at each other, then Darius looked at me and shrugged. Zoey looked like she was about to cry.

If they pretend to be in love like Katniss and Peeta, or even kiss or hug, that bitch Zoey better hope to die in the games, otherwise, she will definitely die when she gets back, she will not interfere with me and Darius!


	5. Chapter 4 The Reaping part 4

**Author's Note:**** FINALLY! I've finally got the last part of the reaping up on here! sorry it took so long, I've been away and I've had a project which is due tomorrow! I'm not done yet :P well, anyways. This is The Reaping part 4/4 hope you enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

_**District 10**_

_**Nicole Tilson's POV**_

Standing in my bedroom, I was watching the reapings from previous years. Being the mayors daughter we had all the films. My dad walked into the room,

"Honey what are you doing?"

I flickered my eyes towards him, then back to the TV. He was wearing a black tux with a blue tie.

"Nicole, you have to get ready for the reaping," he said, and handed me a dress.

"Fine," I muttered, turned off the TV and stomped out of the room.

* * *

I stood in the courtyard, and watched as Pinta Maria Freidas stuck her hand into the girls bowl and pulled out a name.

"Maya Delaney!"

I watched as Daniel's best friend walked up to the stage and stood beside Pinta Maria Freidas (she hates when people just call her Pinta).

Everything was going perfect! Daniel could be mine in the time that Maya's gone!

Pinta Maria Freidas walked over to the guys bowl.

"Now for our male tribute... Daniel Bianchi!"

Oh come on! We obviously belong together! Why can't we just freakin be together?

As they were walking into the justice building, I pushed through the crowd of girls. I had to get there!

I got into the isle way and screamed as loud as I could.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Pinta Maria Freidas looked taken aback, but soon enough, she sent Maya back down and brought me up to the stage.

This time, Daniel would be mine. That thought brought a smile to my face.

* * *

_**District 11**_

_**Jacob Black's POV**_

Stupid hunger games, if only me and my pack could just run off. The only problem is they would notice a pack of giant wolves running through.

I transformed back into myself and walked into my house. It smelled of vampire. Great.

Edward walked out of the shadows. He began, "If Bella gets picked, you have to let me volunteer. She needs protection that I can give her."

"Fine, but then Renesme won't have anyone if her parents die."

"Fine then, forget what I just said, go into the Hunger Games with Bella if she is chosen."

With that he ran out of my house, the smell of vampire still in the air.

* * *

I watched as Bella took the stage. How had that vampire known she would get chosen? Oh right Alice. Now, I just had to wait until they announced the guy.

Our district person walked over to the guys bowl and stuck her hand in.

"Jacob Black!"

For some reason I'm not surprised. Why? Because that vampire pretty much told me!

I walked up to the stage, face expressionless. At least Bella wasn't crazy like a newborn, I thought.

I walked beside Bella and we quickly exchanged a look. A werewolf and a vampire going into the games together? I don't think it would turn out well if it was anyone else.

We were ushered into the justice building, and as we walked away, I quickly looked back at the place I called home. Just to see Edward giving me a thumbs up.

* * *

_**District 12**_

_**Harry Potter's POV**_

I walked over to Dumbledore, he always wished me luck before the reaping, being from a poor district like 12 that's been bombed or had an explosion many times, it's unlikely to come out alive.

"Hi Dumbledore." I said, smiling.

He returned the smile "Hello Harry, reaping's today, do you think you will get picked?"

I frowned, "No, no I don't."

"Well lets just hope that bully Voldemort does, then maybe he'll die once and for all."

We both laughed for a while, then he let me go. I put on a shirt my dad gave me when I was little, specifically or this day, and walked over to the reaping.

* * *

I was in my age group of guys when President Hunt's voice filled the courtyard, telling the story of Panem and the rebellion.

When he was finished, our previous victor, the only one who lived after the rebellion, got up to give us a speech of encouragement.

"Welcome everyone. Since were from such a weak little district, it's pretty unlikely to win in The Hunger Games. But you know, do your best not to give up." He stumbled away. It was pretty obvious he was drunk.

Finally, the tributes were chosen. Effie Trinket, our like 60-year-old-but-looked-25 district representative stood up and stuck her hand in the girls bowl. Saying the famous "May the odds be ever in your favor" she pulled out the girls name.

"Hermione Granger!"

What!? I looked over at Ron, my best friend, and even though she was his best friend to, he seemed ecstatic to have her off his back.

I nudged him hard in the ribs and watched as Hermione walked up to the stage.

Effie began, "Come on Hermione don't be shy, you've just been chosen! It's such an honor!" All I could think was, yes 'cause being chosen is such an honor.

"Time for the boys!" She said and stuck her hand in the guys bowl.

"Harry Potter!"

There were tons of gasps around the courtyard. Great, now I guess I really was the chosen one.

I met eyes with Hermione, and I could tell she was about to cry. I looked back, and even Ron was wide eyed at this turn of events.

I was almost at the stage when I heard those life-saving words that everyone hopes to hear when they're picked. The only problem, was the voice who said them.

"I volunteer, I want to be the one to kill the girl." It was Voldemort. Lots of gasps around the courtyard. I could volunteer for the volunteer, but it wouldn't make any sense, and Voldemort would just keep volunteering.

I was let go, and Voldemort joined Hermione on the stage. Seeing him up there just made me angry. Voldemort nudged Hermione and whispered in her ear, "I'll kill you."

I watched as they were ushered off into the justice building. Hopefully, Voldemort won't get to kill Hermione. If she doesn't come home, let's just hope someone else kills her.

* * *

**I will be trying to update this one and my other stories a lot more often! Also, now that the reaping's done, I'm going to have questions at the end of the chapter for things I want your input on :)**

**first question:**

**who do you think should win? now that you know all the tributes, in the reviews, i want you to leave 3 things-**

**1. Who should win?**

**2. What district their from**

**3. How they should win!**

**the other thing I need for either the next chapter or the chapter after, is some outfits that the districts should where on the chariot parade thing! Something original that hasn't been done before!**

**thanks!**

**-vanessa**


	6. Chapter 5 On the Train

**_Maximum Ride's POV_**

When our family visited us in the justice building, I broke down into tears. It would be so hard to leave them! I didn't want to, but I didn't have a choice.

Saying goodbye, we did a quick group hug, then they were ushered out. No one else visited me, and I was rushed out of there, as if we were in a hurry.

Fang and I hopped on the train, the train to the capitol, the train to our ultimate death. Our mentors, Gardenger and Talia walked over to us.

Talia spoke, "So, I've heard around the districts that you and Fang are an item."

Gardenger added on to her statement, "We could use that, you know. Star-crossed lovers from District 6.

Talia elbowed him in the ribs and pulled him aside. They talked quietly, but loud enough for us to hear.

"We can't use that! Obviously other districts will, and the game makers will never fall for that again!"

"Hey, you never know! It might get us some sponsors. They could commit suicide at the end, like Katniss and Peeta, start another rebellion, finally en-"

Talia slapped a hand over his mouth, her blond hair bounced up as she did so, "Don't talk about that here! This place is filled with cameras! They are not committing suicide and they are not being star-crossed lovers! And they are definately not starting another rebellion! We never speak of this again!"

They walked back over to where we stood, obviously unaware of us hearing that. I looked at Fang, and he had a flash of worry. This meant this must be bad, Fang's almost always expressionless.

Talia looked at us, "You guys didn't hear any of that." She said and walked away. Fang looked at me and I could tell we had the same thought: I need to talk to you.

Me and him awkwardly walked out of there. If anything, if it did come down to the two of us, I'd make sure he returns home, take care of everyone.

We walked into my room when we both spoke at the same time, "What are we going to do."

I spoke first, "So... What are we going to do about you know what. We can't exactly use them, we could be being filmed at any moment and then everyone in our district will think we're weird! We'll die! We can't live! Everyone else probably has some sort of great advantage! But no, we have stupid wi-"

Fang quickly kissed me, instantly shutting me up, "Don't say it, didn't you hear this place is bugged?" I quickly nodded and he released his hand. The kiss was more emotion than Fang normally has.

"Well, what are we going to do?" He just shrugged.

* * *

**_Fang's POV_**

What was I supposed to tell her? My mind was racing, but I kept my face expressionless. I think we should use our wings, but she obviously doesn't. It could be our only way of surviving, but I don't know if it will even make a difference.

I couldn't figure out how to respond. If I told her I think we should use them, she obviously wouldn't agree.

Before she could bug me for an answer, we got called for lunch.

When we got into there I looked over at Max, her face was expressionless, but her eyes were filled with worry.

On the table, there was a bunch of plates of food. One had chicken, and there was another with a platter of rice. On the far left there was a thing of steak, and on the far right, a huge platter of ribs. It looked delicious! Max was drooling.

Talia quickly spoke when she saw us drooling, "Well everyone sit down! Eat up! We'll start talking strategies after dinner!"

I looked over at Max and she gave a slight nod. We sat down and dug in.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (time passing line!) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After about 5 plates full of food for me and 4 1/2 plates of food for Max, desert was brought in. Everyone's jaws had already dropped to the floor by how much we had eaten, and now I looked over to see Max inhaling a piece of cake, 3 cupcakes, and a pile of cookies. I grabbed a few myself and starting eating.

* * *

_**Maximum Ride's POV**_

We sat at the couch and started talking "strategies." The things Gardenger was suggesting were either already done, or just plain stupid.

"Be star-crossed lovers!"

"Stick together and be the last two!"

"Use something special about you, a hidden talent perhaps?" When he said that one, we both looked at each other and shook our heads.

He bolted up and stomped off muttering something about having "good for nothing tributes this year."

Talia scooted over, unsure of any strategies for us. It became awkward silence pretty fast, no strategies were mentioned. Fang and I returned to our rooms to sleep ending the discussion.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-(time passing line!) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Someone burst into my room at 6:00 a.m. No one bursts into my room that early! I looked up to see Talia. All to excitedly she said, "WERE HERE!" And threw in some clothes for me to wear.

I threw them on, walked out and met Fang, together, we joined hands. We walked out the doors of the train and began the journey to our most-likely-but-not-for-sure-death.

* * *

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ!**** Ooh I put some Fax in there for you Maximum Ride lovers :) I need an opinion, it's IMPORTANT! Who do you want me to do the most POV in? I don't know who I should, who's POV do you want me to do all the pre- game stuff in? during the games I'll do more evenly POV changes, but for the pre-game stuff who's POV would you mostly like to read it in? Thanks! Finally, one more thing. I'm thinking about making a page on facebook for some of the visuals in my stories drawn out? So, for example I draw out all theopening ceremony outfits and post them on that page. Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6 Talking to Voldemort

**Author's Note:**** finally got over my writer's block and wrote a chapter! I know, I only had writer's block for a day which you normally have it for longer, but I was happy when I thought of something to write! So I updated for you!** **Sorry it's kind of short! I'll try to have all or most of the chariot outfits up on my facebook page by the end of this coming week! **

* * *

_**Hermione Granger's POV**_

I was sitting in my room on the twelve floor, when someone knocked on my door. When I walked over to open it, it was the worst person I ever wanted to see.

"What do you want Voldemort," I snarled, hoping he'd go away, and wishing that I didn't open the door.

He smirked, "Oh, well I just wanted to see the girl I was going to be killing." He put his wand under my chin, "You won't be able to hide from me Hermione, I will kill you."

This time it was my turn to smirk, but un able to hold it in, I ended up laughing instead, "You're so naive! You think you can kill me? I might just end up killing you," or if I'm lucky someone else will get to him first.

Voldemort burst into laughter, "You stupid little girl. You'll probably just end up stepping off the plate in the beginning anyways, blow yourself up for me."

I gave him my best evil glare, but he didn't stop there.

"Or you know, maybe-"

Screaming, I interrupted him, "Oh forget it! I will kill-" and with that we got called for dinner. As we walked down the hall, we just kept evilly glaring at each other.

* * *

_**Voldemort's POV**_

That muggle-born is just so stupid. She actually thinks she can kill me? The mighty Voldemort? Ya, I don't think so.

We sat down at the dinner table. Two seats were left, forcing the muggle-born to sit beside me. Throughout the whole dinner, I kept kicking her leg.

After giving me many evil glares, which were awful compared to mine, dinner was over. Tomorrow when we go into the training area, that girl won't see what hit her.

* * *

_**Hermione Granger's POV**_

Dinner was divine. I haven't had that much food in forever! Living in District 12, you were on your own for food.

When I walked back go my room, one of the avox's was still cleaning up. I walked over to her and started helping her, getting a very disapproving stare and *tsk tsk* from Voldemort as he walked by.

The avox gave me a scared look and ran out of the room, her brown hair flying behind her.

I quickly finished making my bed and cuddled under the warm covers. I couldn't sleep. Not while knowing Voldemort was living on this floor too.

I thought about back home, and even though it wasn't very nice, I missed my friends. Harry, Ginny, and even Ron. For once.

Trying not to drift off, I thought about some strategies I could use for the games. The only ones I could come up with were already used by Katniss and Peeta in the 74th Hunger Games. This might be harder then I thought.

After about an hour of lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, my eyes drifted closed. The only thought that worried me was the one with Voldemort standing outside my door, waiting for me to fall asleep.

The last thought I had before drifting off was, "I have to win, I have to go home,"

* * *

**Voldemort: How could you?**

**me: how could I what?**

**Voldemort: you made me seem evil in this chapter!**

**me: that's 'cause you are evil**

**Voldemort: doesn't mean you have to write about it!**

**me: oh well, you can deal. R&R**

**Voldemort: No don't listen to her, don't do what she says! R&R! But do it for me :)**

**(don't do it for him, just R&R!)**

**also, can you guys please help me out *bats eyelashes* I can't really think of any designs for the chariot outfits! Leave in the reviews some of the outfits you think the districts should have? *pouts face* please? The only catch is they have to be different! There can't have been used before! thanks!**


End file.
